Poisoned
by tigerhorse
Summary: Maka and Soul battle a strange Kishin, but Maka gets a wound in the process and starts acting weird. What happened to the old Maka? Rated M for smut plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm in touch with my Soul Eater fanfics again! I'm working on revamping most of them, because I believe that I have a higher understanding of literary technique then I once did. **

**I've been working on The Tragedy for the most part, but highschool just started and I got requests for this story and Scars, so I'll be revamping these two for now. Stay tuned I guess, and I'll try to update a bunch before my school workload gets too heavy!**

**Oh and P.S.- I don't own S.E. :3**

* * *

><p>The night was rather humid, and her skin was sticky. It had just rained earlier, so the air was cooler, but that didn't really matter now. She just needed to focus. Focus for Kishin. Patrols around the city had become thicker since the escape of Asura, for things such as witches or less powerful of the Kishin that were roused by the wavelength of madness. Soul was sitting nearby, kicked back and staring at the moon while Maka searched the area with her soul perception. If she was to make any sudden movements, Soul would jump into a moment of action for her.<p>

Just as it was planned, Maka's eyes snapped open, her hand jutting out for him to transform into. He turned into a scythe rapidly, and fell into his designated place in maka's open hand. She leaped off of the with a certain grace, landing seemingly perfectly on her feet. The sudden action, as one may have guessed, was the from the awareness of a nearby Kishin.

Both her and Soul were a well oiled unit.

Soul reached out to her, "How powerful is this one?"

Her expression had changed from focus to one of seriousness, "It's a moderate strength, nothing we can't handle."

He plastered his trademark smirk on his face, and nodded at her, "Let's go."

Maka nimbly dodged through the alleyways of Death City, dodging, flipping, and jumping over obstacles such as dumpsters and trash cans. The alleys here were narrow, and difficult to navigate. She was lucky to have her soul perception in order to check locate the tainted soul they were now targeting.

The Kishin they were targeting couldn't be far now. Maka closed her eyes for a moment to sense where she was. Just a left turn, and then a right and then another right... And they were there. She turned the last right corner and skidded to a stop in front of this new alley. This Kishin was a female, and was wearing what one might call 'seductive' clothing. Her blouse cut into a low v neck and stopped mid-stomach, while her sleeves were long and flared out. She wore a pair of tight black pants and had black hair that was almost as long as to the back of her knees.

Her bangs covered most of her face, except for her eyes. The eyes glowed an ominous color of yellow, and had the look of madness most of the Kishin had.

When her gazed turned onto Maka and Soul, she put her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

She raised an amused eyebrow and began to speak in an irritating voice, "Aw, look at the little cuties who got sent after me. Are you guys still trainees?" She put that sleeved hand up to her face and giggled again.

You could practically see the temple the throbbed in Maka's forehead, "No lady, we're actually one of the most feared technician and weapon pairings in the city, and you're about to meet your fate. Prepare to die." Maka raised Soul, and he glinted in the moonlight.

Before she lunged forward to strike, the woman spoke once more, "Most feared? Oh now that certainly sounds scary. Too bad you little kids certainly don't look it."

What before had been planned to be graceful and calculated, now turned into a lunge of blind anger. Soul had tried to yell at her to stop at the last second, but she hadn't been listening. Both her and the lady met with clashing of metal on metal, as she had pulled a pair of glistening daggers out of her sleeves in the last second. They brawled for a few moments, neither landing a decent hit. Though suddenly, the lady was flipping over Soul and had caught Maka by surprise.

Instinctively, Maka swung Soul backwards knocking the lady off of her true intention of ending her life. However, she still had managed to graze her with one of her blades which Maka could only assume glistened with poison.

The woman fell on the ground in and angered shriek, and Maka took her opportunity to swing Soul down upon her without Mercy. She cleaved the angering woman in half, causing her to shriek and dissolve. Where her body had been was now a black tainted soul, and Soul shifted out of his weapon form in order to eat it.

When he finished eating it, he turned to Maka, eying the shallow wound on her shoulder and cheek, "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her cheek and groaned, "Yeah I'm fine." The slight pain in her cheek and shoulder suddenly exploded, and Maka gasped and fell to her knees.

"This stings way... More... Th... Then it... Should..." Maka fought to keep her consciousness, and felt herself losing. Soul saw her wavering and shot out to catch her from falling over the rest of the way.

"Soul... Help..." With that, the word went black and she slipped into limbo.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll plan on updating this after I get some more revamping done :)<strong>


	2. NOTICE

**Hey guys! I just thought I would update this story to show you that I haven't completely disappeared off of the face of the earth.**

**In the midst of school, and being lazy, and writers block, and being lazy, I haven't updated these in a long time. The reason I didn't mention Summer was because I was family nearly the whole time then. Well, and I was lazy. Hahaha, just letting you guys know I'm back!**

**It may seem like I haven't done anything either, but I've revamped a couple of first chapters, and I'm working on revamping them all. It may take a while since I've just started up in high school again, but I'm sure I'll get it done eventually :)**

**Well toodles and stay tuned if you so wish!**


End file.
